The present invention relates to marking instruments and, in particular, to a marking instrument adjustably mounted in a holder with a set screw, and operative to allow hands-free usage.
Various types of finger-mounted marking devices are in use today. Some of them are worn on an index, thumb, or other finger. These require the use of other fingers to hold the device while writing. Other marking devices are worn on a finger tip. In such cases, the marking device gets in the way when it is not in use. Many of the current finger-mounted marking devices require special sizes or designs of pens or pencils that are not widely available. Others have writing instruments permanently mounted that cannot be adjusted or replaced.
There is thus a need for a finger-mounted marking device that allows for handsfree use without other fingers, yet that will remain out of the way when not in use. Furthermore, a need exists for a device allowing adjustment of the marking instrument to different positions and for easy replacement with marking instruments that are commonly available.
One object of the present invention is to provide a finger-mounted marking device that allows hands-free use without gripping the device with other fingers.
Another object is to provide a finger-mounted marking device that allows a pen or pencil position with respect to the device to be adjusted and held in place.
The invention comprises a finger-mounted device for a marking instrument such as a pen or pencil to be worn on a finger, such as an index finger. The device comprises a cylinder with two rings coupled to the cylinder. The two rings are designed to accept a finger. The cylinder contains an opening for accepting a set screw and the set screw, when inserted and tightened, secures the marking instrument in place.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a finger-mounted marking device is disclosed comprising: a plurality of rings; a cylinder coupled to the plurality of rings; the plurality of rings being operative to receive a finger; the cylinder being operative to receive a marking instrument; a grooved hole in the cylinder; a set screw for securing the marking instrument in the cylinder through the grooved hole.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a hands-free method of using a finger-mounted marking device is disclosed, the method comprising: having a marking device on top of a finger; and using the marking device to mark without engaging other fingers.